The Cherry blossom and seven ninjas
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: She never liked attention, she hated it. But what happens when she is caught up with a evil queen and meets seven hansom NINJAS? What would happen to the young Cherry bloom beauty?


Summary: She never liked attention, she hated it. But what happens when she is caught up with a evil queen and meets seven hansom NINJAS? What would happen to the young Cherry bloom beauty?

A/N: My verson to Snow White and the seven dwarfs with a twist!. Hehe.

* * *

**_THE CHERRY BLOSSOM AND SEVEN NINJAS_**

_RikaaKiwi_

.

Yawn!_'Wake up Cherry blossom, it's already morning!' _A voice said. _'Ugh I'm awake!'_ She told herself.

_**Saturday 26th March 2006. **_

_**TIME: 10:27AM  
**_

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Open. Slam!_ - _Glare_

A tall women around her mid 30's walked into a bright room after rudely knocking on the bright door, she walked towards a bed that a young girl was currently sleeping in. "Sakura" She said in a load voice but the girl named Sakura didn't move a inch. "Sakura" She said a bit louder. The girl still didn't move and this made the women angry. Glaring down at the girl the lady moved closer to the girl with her mouth near the girls ear, she smirked before yelling. "Sakura!! get up _NOW!_" The young girl fell from the bed and landed on her backside. "Ow!!" She moaned while trying to stand up. She looked at the women and said "Morning"

"Sakura dear, Juugo is going to take you for your daily walk today okay?" The queen said. Sakura smiled " Okay " she said as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. The queen summoned Juugo And told him the plan. "Juugo, i want you to take the Cherry Blossom out to the forest for her daily walk and kill her with this kunai and bring me her heart" She said evilly. Juugo looked at her like she was crazy and said. "But Karin wh-" "QUEEN! you address me as queen! Now I'll be leaving, remember your mission." She said as she left the room with a smirk on her face. _'This should be easy'_ She thought to herself.

-

Sakura stood in front of the mirror with a towel around her body, she frowned '_Why do i look so ugly?'_ She asked herself. She frowned and turned to exit the bathroom. As she walked into her room she noticed Juugo standing near the door in a deep thought. She smiled, she always liked Juugo. "Ahem" She cleared her throat to get his attention. Juugo snapped out of thought and looked at the cause of the noise. "Juugo-san can you please wait for me outside for a while?" She asked politely with a smile. He nodded and left the room quietly with a small CLICK! the door closed. After what seemed like ages, Sakura finally exited her room wearing a simple white dress, her hair in a pony tail and wearing light make up. She smiled and nodded for him to lead. They made their way towards the forest, Juugo was in another deep thought, he didn't want to kill her. He had become friends with her over time. Sakura on the other hand had closed her eyes and slightly lifted her head. She had always loved the forest, the sound of the birds as they sang, the animals that wondered freely, but what she loved most of all what the bright colors the forest gave off. Juugo snapped out of thought, he started slowing his pace down '_I guess this is it, I'm sorry Sakura-san.'_ He thought to himself. He reached for the kunai that was stashed in his lower back pocket with a shaking hand he raised it in the air, positioning it just above Sakura. He closed his eyes and silently cursed. He couldn't do it, not after all the kind things he did for him. He dropped the kunai and gripped Sakuras' shoulders stopping her from walking and making her face him. "Sakura-san, you need to run, you can't return to the Palace not with that wicked witch there" He said to her in a stern voice. She looked at him and smiled " I knew she was going to try send you to kill me, I'm in her way ain't i?" She asked. "To Karin, everyone is in her way, she wanted me to kill you and take your heart back to her as proof, i want you to leave Sakura-san, i do not won't you to be hurt." He said. Sakura smiled once again " Juugo-san what would you do about the heart though?" "Hm? I'll figure out something, you just have to keep yourself safe" He said. Sakura nodded "Great, you should leave now Sakura-san, before the storm hits, find a safe, dry place to stay and please take this money." He said as he held a handful of money for her. She nodded and took the money. Sakura gave Juugo a quick hug and said thank you before running off deeper into the forest. '_Please stay safe Sakura-san'_ He thought. '' I guess i have to find a heart..." He said before wondering back to the direction he came from.

-

Juugo made his way back to the Palace, his hands covered in blood, with one of them holding a Organ the queen had asked him to bring back. _'Lets hope she doesn't notice'_ He thought. He walked through the doors and made his way to the Queens chambers. Knocking three times and listening out for the 'Enter' he had walked into the room. Karin looked at Juugo as he entered and smiled her evil smile. "Good job Juugo" She said as she took notice of the Organ. "Put it in the jar on the dresser please, then leave" She said. He nodded his head and did as he was told. As he left the room he smiled _'I hope your save Sakura-san'_.

Sakura was lost, she had been walking for about 2 hours now and she noticed the Grey clouds forming. Her feet were getting tired but she was determined to keep herself going until she found a safe spot. She kept walking until she found a small cottage. Smiling to herself she walked towards the cottage and knocked on the door several times. She got tired of knocking so she went to open the door, she entered the house and called out to see if anyone was home. As she walked about the house she noticed whoever lived here was rather messy. '_I'm not sleeping in a_ _place that is messy'_ She thought to herself as she walked to what seemed to look like the kitchen or rather a room that was full of a lot if beer bottles. "Pigs" She muttered to herself as she started to pick up all the empty beer bottles and put them into the bin. Once all the beer bottles were clear she picked up the broom and walked to the living room. As she entered her face scrunched up and searched the room for the bad smell. Shoes. Toe jams. _'OMG!'_ Her inner screamed. She walked towards the shoes, grabbed them, walked to the window and threw them out. 'That... smell was BAD!' Her inner screamed. Sakura silently chuckled to herself as she grabbed the broom and started to sweep the small cottage down. Once she was finished she collected all the dishes that she found stashed behind the sofa, bookshelves, plant pots etc etc. She started to wash the dishes giving them a good scrub, not forgetting the places she had found them. She cringed. _'Moldy sandwiches, why are they stuck to the plate?' _She thought to herself. She glared at the plate and decided to throw it out. She smiled '_Finished!_' Her inner shouted. Sakura stood there in the newly clean kitchen and clutched her grumbling stomach, she decided she wound cook dinner for the person living here. So she looked throughout the cupboards and found a few stuff she could make a decent dinner out of.

-

Seven figures jumped from tree to tree in a sudden rush to get home. It was poring down with rain and they were semi wet. They were about 20 minutes away from their home. The blond one grinned and said "TEME! WERE ALMOST HOME!" No one said anything, they all continued to make their way home.

Sakura had made dinner and eaten, she was suddenly tired from all the hard work she had done. _'First time in my life that I've done this before' _She thought. She made her way upstairs and entered a room making sure she closed the door behind her. The walls were black and the room had to be the cleanest room she's seen in this small place. She smiled and made her way to the bed, she made herself comfortable and fell into a deep slumber while thinking._'This bed smells nice' _

Seven figures stopped in front of the small cottage. The midnight black head entered first and stopped straight away when he walked in. The blond was next. "WTF?!"He shouted loudly. The others walked in and realized, their small house is clean. "Sasuke - teme, do you think we were robbed?" The said boy turned to the blond "Hn, no dobe" He said as he started to walk upstairs. " Well the place does look much cleaner" a white eyed boy said. "Ugh whatever Neji you gay freak." The white eyed boy - Neji looked at the blond "Naruto, would you just shut up you dobe" He said as he followed Sasuke up stairs. Naruto decided to walk to the kitchen to get some Ramen when he noticed the table was full of food. "WTF!! IS GOING ON HERE!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. At the same time Sasuke had entered his room and Sakura had fell from the bed. Sasuke looked at the girl and gave her a glare. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

-

"Um... hi, my name is-" She was cut off. "Hn i don't care, just get out now!" He said evilly as he glared at her. Sakura lowered her head and walked past him, down the stairs where she was stopped. "Wait." A voice said. Sakura turned around. "Your the Princess of Konoha, what are you doing outside the Village?" Asked a pony tailed boy. "Um... i ran away?" She said unsure if that was the answer he wanted. "Huh? Shikamaru, is she really a Princess" Asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto, you baka." He said as he smiled at Sakura. " So what brings you here?" He asked. " Karin wanted me dead and tried to get the guard to kill me but he is a family friend and let me go, do I'm running from the Queen of Konoha" She answered honestly. Shikamaru looked at her to see if she was telling the truth, surprisingly she was. "Shit" He muttered. Sasuke and Neji made their way down stairs. Sasuke glared at her and she lowered her head more, Neji looked confused by didn't show it. Shikamaru noticed her lower her head then looked at Sasuke. He sighed and called for a meeting leaving Sakura in the living room alone.

"What the hell is going on Shikamaru, who is that?" Asked a boy with a dog on his head. "Hush Kiba, shit." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head. "You gonna answer him lazy ass?" Asked a boy who looked simular to Sasuke. "Sai shut it will you" "We need answers though!" He almost shouted. Shikamaru rubbed his head again. _'Great im gonna have a massive headache'_ He said to himself. "Shikamaru-"Kiba was cut off "She's the Princess of Konoha" A red head answered without looking at them. "Shit Gaara and you gathered this information by looking out the window?" Kiba said. "Actually no, i've heard about her in Sand. I heard she was a women many men wanted. She had lost her father and mother and somehow isn't Queen on Konoha" He said. Sasuke took in all the information. He closed his eyes and grunted. He stood from the seat and walked to the living room, he was going to apologize. When he entered the living room, she wasn't in the room. He glared and searched the small house. "Eh? Sasuke-teme what are you looking for?" Naruto asked. Sasuke walked to the kitched and said. "She's gone" Shikamaru and Gaara stood up instantly. " Damn we have to find her!" Shikamaru shouted. "Huh? why lazy ass?" Sai asked. "Because she ran away from the village, if the Queen has already figured out she isn't dead, Nins will be after her. She's offically a missing Princess in the world of Ninja's." Gaara stated just before he left the room. Five minutes later the boys were in their ninja gear and ready. Instantly the vanished in search of the Princess of Konoha. Sakura Haruno.


End file.
